vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|SMT IV= |-|Original Design= |-|Devil Summoner= |-|Soul Hackers= Summary "The chief god of Norse mythology. He is the god of war and death, skilled in magic and deeply associated with poetry and song. ''Odin is often depicted with long, white hair, missing one eye, and holding his spear Gungnir. It is said none can match his prowess in magic, though he was once a pupil of the goddess Freya. Ever thirsty for knowledge, Odin will not hesitate to sacrifice to gain it. It is said he achieved wisdom by offering one of his eyes to the giant Mimi and drinking the Water of Knowledge from the roots of Yggdrasil.'' Odin lives in a great hall in Valaskjálf, home of the gods. From his throne Hlidskjalf, he peers down at the world below. Whenever he sees brave warriors die in battle, he sends his warrior maidens, the Valkyries, to gather their souls and bring them to Valhalla, where they prepare for Ragnarok, the end of the world. At Ragnarok, Odin is fated to be swallowed by the giant beast Fenrir." —Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Compendium Powers and Stat Tier: 2-A Name: Odin, Wodan Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Transcends linear time and has always existed in the Expanse in spite of having been created by Human Observation, and possessing a defined beginning from Human Perspective Classification: Demon. Deity, Aesir, Norse God, God of Wisdom, War and Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Odin is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data similar in nature to human thoughts, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Magic, Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Krishna can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Causality Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping (Immensely above lesser Demon Gods capable of creating and fully controlling entire Universes in the Expanse, as well as sustaining them with their mere existences), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Demons are capable of destroying and harming souls and other non-corporeal Demons with nothing but normal attacks, as well as harvesting the souls of entire cities to cast powerful illusions), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Probability Manipulation and Life & Death Manipulation (His Mythical Spear, Gungnir, will always hit its target and kill them in a single strike, and Odin is capable of inducing death to his opponents by himself through spells such as Mamudo), Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Should be on the same league as characters such as Flynn, who can harm and destroy nonexistent beings with normal attacks), Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation / Attack Reflection, Healing, Resurrection (Can resurrect an ally with their vitality and health fully restored using Samarecarm), Empathic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can vastly increase his own raw power while diminishing that of foes, being capable of reversing lost battles by depowering enemies who were once far stronger than him, while making himself exponentially stronger), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections, and can pierce all resistance to lightning attacks with Will of Thunder), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (A leader of Divine Powers, and likely its most powerful member with the sole exceptions being Shesha) and Krishna. Knocked Flynn down with repeated lightning strikes) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm of pure thought which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite. Range: Multiversal+ (Should be superior to lesser Demons such as Belial and Nebiros, who could reach across several higher planes above the Multiverse to prevent Alice's soul from being taken to Heaven) Standard Equipment: Gungnir Spear, Draupnir Ring, 8-Legged Sleipnir Horse Intelligence: Incredibly High. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Can see into the future and is aware of Ragnarok. Can see the battles of Earth from Asgard) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Spear Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings